


Winchester, Dean: HUFFLEPUFF!

by ammcj062



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Nobody understands the American, One Shot, Sorting Ceremony, especially when he's a Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammcj062/pseuds/ammcj062
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being extremely loyal to his friends and family, Dean is sorted into Hufflepuff. It’s a completely logical progression, had anyone else spotted the first half besides the Sorting Hat.</p>
<p>Dean Winchester comes to Hogwarts. Nobody really knows what to do with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Being extremely loyal to his friends and family, Dean is sorted into Hufflepuff. It’s a completely logical progression, had anyone else spotted the first half besides the Sorting Hat. Unfortunately, they don’t. Especially Dean Winchester. _What?_ he thinks furiously at the Hat, _don’t put me there. Put me in Gryffindor._

_But you are a Hufflepuff through and through, Mr. Winchester,_ the Hat thinks back.

_Bullshit._

_Language, Mr. Winchester._

_My dad says it all the time. I can say it too. And you can put me where I belong. In Gryffindor._

_That is not so._

_What do you know? You’re a hat! Winchesters have always been in Gryffindor._

_I know quite a bit more about sorting than yourself, little wizard. Now you’re going to Hufflepuff. I generally like having the student agree with my choice, but if necessary I’ll shout it to the entire hall whether you agree or not, and then you’re stuck there._

_You wouldn’t dare._

“HU-“

_OKAY! Okay, stop. What do I have to say to get you to put me in Gryffindor?_

_My my, Mr. Winchester. Trying to bargain your way out with cunning. How Slytherin._

_Oh, you wouldn’t dare._

_Wouldn’t I? You know, given a longer time to examine your head, I’m thinking perhaps I was mistaken. Maybe Slytherin would be a better place for you than –_

_Jesus Christ, anything but Slytherin._

_Anything?_

_Yes, fine!_

_I knew you’d come around. I have reconsidered yet again. The best place for you really is in_ “HUFFLEPUFF!”

**********

Hogwarts has never seen a Hufflepuff quite like him. For one, he’s an American. The wizarding world, being intensely secular and the English isles especially so, rarely sees foreigners. “I didn’t even know they had wizards over there!” hisses one shocked pureblood to another. Dean, in perfect earshot, rolls his eyes and pokes suspiciously at what they call breakfast food.

Second, he’s belligerent, which in and of itself isn’t strange. All children are belligerent. Yet Dean is in such a noisy, inconvenient, and frankly un-Hufflepuff like manner that it raises eyebrows. Normally children from that house will be confrontational in an almost friendly way, like it’s nothing personal but they really think this is an idiotic idea and would appreciate working together to come up with a solution that would solve everybody’s needs, and quite possibly makes things better even for those not involved in the decision making. Then they will smile and proceed to do so with such dedicated conviction that one can’t help but join in.

Dean is not like this at all. He stands his ground and crosses his arms, making it perfectly clear that (in his words, said for the first and last time no matter how he tries to argue for quoting muggle film classics) frankly he doesn’t give a damn. He doesn’t stand diplomacy any more than he does idiocy, and most of his confrontations end with a flurry of fellow Hufflepuffs dividing into two cooperating factions: one to drag Dean away, the other to apologize profusely and then, in their unassuming smiling way, offer to help find a solution to whatever had been so wrong to rile up their housemate. Unsurprisingly, Dean has also managed to break the long-running record of years spent without a House member getting into a fight single handedly – and repeatedly.

Then there are the experiments. Dean is a hardworking boy, like all the other Hufflepuffs. But he hardworking at things other than his studies. Charming girls so he can kiss them, for example (the teachers despair when Dean’s old enough to think about what comes after that), or challenging the house elves to make him the strangest-looking yet tastiest magical foods. Nobody would be concerned if it weren’t for Dean’s more dangerous experiments dealing with the interaction of magic and electricity. Anybody within the extensive hearing range of Dean’s attempt to cross-engineer a magical radio and a muggle ‘boom box’ still wince at the mention of it.

For the most part, the children have come to consider him as some sort of abnormal truism exempt from fundamental assumptions of Hogwarts. It’s easier on the students in the years below Dean because they have never known a Hogwarts without him, but the later years learn to adapt or ignore quickly as well. And the teachers – well, they just thank their lucky stars they’ve managed to get halfway through this oddity’s instruction.

(Dean hasn’t had the heart to inform them Sammy’s recently shown accidental magic and is expecting a letter in the mail this summer.)


	2. Winchester, Sam: SLYTHERIN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait, your brother is Dean Winchester?”
> 
> Sam sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam was going to be in Slytherin since I published the first part of this story, but I never quite knew how to put the rest of it together until now.

_Ah, another Winchester! My, my, you are a fun lot to sort. Your brother was a Hufflepuff, no doubt about that, but I think you belong elsewhere. Ravenclaw, maybe?_

Sam has done his research. He knows all the houses, studied their advantages and disadvantages, and is prepared for wherever the hat may place him. He curls his fingers around the seat of the stool, ready to be sorted and finally start the magical education he’s been waiting for since McGonnagall ambushed Dad outside their motel room and demanded a conversation about his sons.

_No_ , the Hat croons. _Not quite. You’re very bright, yes, but I think I sense a Slytherin ambition in you_.

Slytherin. Dad would be disappointed, but what if that is where Sam belongs?

_Quite so, young wizard. The student defines the house, not the other way around!_

Well, then. Sam wants to go where he fits best.

_Enjoy your education at Hogwarts, Sam Winchester. And make the most of your time in –_ “SLYTHERIN!”

**********

“Wait, your brother is _Dean Winchester_?”

Sam sighs.

Since coming to Hogwarts, Sam has realized that Dean is just as much a troublemaker here as he has been at any other school they’d attended together. He’s also concluded that wizards and muggles are exactly alike when it comes to asking Sam about it. Sam, perfectly behaved half-blood Slytherin who’s gotten high marks since his first day in class.

It all, Sam knows, begins with the inflection they put on that question.

Yes, they share the same accent and the same last name. But how can he be related to the Hufflepuff that gets in fistfights rather than duels and continues to lament the lack of whatever an “AC/DC” is?

The teachers watch him with fisheyed suspicion, waiting for the day he sheds his skin and reveals himself to be just as significant an anomaly as his brother. His housemates look at him, look at Dean, look back at him, and don’t quite manage to upturn their noses far enough that Sam can’t charm them back down. The general Hogwarts populate seems to assign the same level of wary acceptance to Sam as they do his brother, even though Sam hasn’t done anything to merit the caution.

Sam neatly presses his robes, reaches for his wand first and his bow hunting skills never, and learns how to play wizard’s chess. He studies his books and finishes classroom assignments early. He stays after class to talk to the teachers until they forget to be suspicious of him, until they greet him with a smile and a congenial, “Mr. Winchester, how may I help you?” that runs directly opposite to the resigned way they say it when talking to Dean.

Sam’s housemates learn that Sam’s always good to have in an argument against the Gryffindors, and his notes are impeccable. He’s always courteous, polite, interested in what they have to say. Sam is so unlike his disruptive brother, they tell each other. It’s a mystery how they grew up together.

The students of Hogwarts learn to respect Sam in his own right, by his cleverness and his influence and his particularly vicious jelly legs hex.

Dean observes it all from his habitual spot by the lake, throwing the House Elves’ best approximation of French fries across the surface for the Giant Squid to greedily snatch up. "Sam," he says, grinning. “They don’t even realize they’re all eating out of your palm, do they?”

Sam shades his eyes from the afternoon sun and smiles guilelessly back.


End file.
